hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Heffalump M
Heffalump Music & Acting Awards. Date The show is always held over 2 days, being the first Friday and Saturday in December each year. The 2013 show will be held on December 6th and 7th. Friday Show The 6th of December show was confirmed by the producers as the main show. With presenter Samantha Kowalski making her return to presenting, the show was opened by Courtney Oldo and her bra, followed by Jaq Sound. For hours it then involved various celebrities entering on the yellow carpet, having short interviews, and photos being taken of them. The dinnertime show included the nominations being ran through one final time and performances from Rey Del Lana featuring Jaq Sound, April Sandford, and Alesha. Awards for the night were to include the biggest awards including Best Actress, Best Actor, Best Singer (Female), Best Singer (Male), Best Film and more. It was later decided all awards would be on the Friday. Saturday Show The 7th of December show was presented once again by Samantha Kowalski and Thomas Batallie. Awards for the night included Song Writer, Best Young Actor, Best Young Actress, Best Style, Best Duo, Best Male Model, and Best Female Model (NO). The rest of the night included performances from many acts - mostly singing and later entertainting shows. Later was decided all awards would be on the Friday, and Saturday was used as a celebration show. 2013 - Award Nominations. Best Actress - Kay Losak, Freya Saesha-Boent, Audrey Taxtin, Hilda Grace Beston, Freya Tovia, April Sandford, Sarah Black, Olive Dew, Penny Blawhite, Amanda O'Brian, Ashley O'Brian, Sarah Blawhite, Jennifer Hunt, Emily Cahr, Rose Hellton, Naomi, Carmen Deelop, Amy Sohsoh, Bridget Bolton, Becca Bolton, Annalise Grace McMarla, Janessa Jones, Jaqueline Jones, Rose Hellton, Chloe Elsonio, Lauren Michaels, Raven Boxer, Minnie Teeto, Amira Alt, Summer Nights, Sally Angel, Elise Simone, Chloe Cartell, Samantha Jones, Laurel Eveson Thompason, Roxy Doono, Hettie Hennin, Melly Corin, Anna Hale, Elise Simone. Best Actor - George O'Brian, Jared O'Brian, Sam Samohko, Matta Kio, Cody Mertle, Edward Layson, Justin Soorina, Ollie Teemo, Mickey Saesha, Andy Quert, William Knights, Paul Ferrinton, Aiden Latel, Matt Lareen, Timothy Ferra, Adam Black, Jason Rato, Robert Satay, Jasper Robert Bell, Bob Saesha, Mickey Saesha, Alex Rolarr, Hereli Vorn, William Rokop, Daniel Awyritela, Colin Mistal, Jacob Mintal, Liam Teu, Arthur Sando, Kyle Slac, Gordon Tedian, Mikey O'Brian, Joey Jackson, Carlos Rien, James Adams. Best Singer (Male) - Caleb Mirren, Derek Dafuo, Bobby Teer, Joe Loska, Dz Bly, Xda Bly, Just Bill, Sid Sorshi, Frank Crach, Mike Layau, Adam Simon Luto, Jonathan Vaylev, Errol Corsel, Lucifer Ferrinton. Best Singer (Female) - Lily Jennifer Sameesta O'Brian, Willow Tarel, Felicity, Ashley O'Brian, Hayley Weesta, Amanda O'Brian, April Sandford, Sally Wilson, Moon, Britney Boxer, Sun, Robyn Trasp, Fianna, Maggie Mawyai, Dusty, Cloud, Janessa Jones, Miko, Jaqueline Jones, Cherry Soda, Sacky, Leahcar, Lemon, Topaz, Bianca, Christina Boent, Emily Le'Fylin, Lana La, Emily Hochu, Heart Lover, Lauren, Tea Tree, Wietcha Lainroh, Sarah Closh, The Older Lady, Courtney Oldo, Faith, Alesha, Winnie O'Brian, Julia Cax, Cloud, Lauren, Vunga Carton, Maggie Mawyai. Best Singer (All) - Cherry Soda, Leahcar, Caleb Mirren, Janessa Jones, Jaqueline Jones, Amanda O'Brian, Ashley O'Brian, Cloud, Lana La, Rosalina Saesha, October Season, Tea Tree, Wietcha Lainroh, Derek Dafuo, Suzie Looshta, Rose Kwalk, HaRock, Annabell Crach, Frank Crach, Michael Ralia, Zoe Rokop, Na Nip, Mona Anna Lisa Luto, Alesha, The Older Lady, Courtney Oldo, Faith, Sarah Closh. Best Actor / Actress - Penny Blawhite, Sarah Black, Samantha Jones, Hayley Weesta, Amanda O'Brian, Ashley O'Brian, Lucas Becan, Jared O'Brian, Ollie Teemo, Alesha Teemo, Maisie Saesha, Sam Samohko, Andy Quert, Joe Paper, Jason Rato, Clara Crock, Amelle Barr, June O'Brian. Best Film - Who Killed Mary, The Mirrored, Infobox, Missing, Little Poop, R.I.P., Caroline, Shut The Door, Aubrey and Me, Bobby, The Kill, The Unknown Vampire 4, Death Land, Taken Teaser, The Scream 4 (Live 4Ever), Echo, Horse, Whinge. Best Horror - R.I.P., The Child Bridess, The Gran, The Cousin, The Sister, The Foster Parents, Strong, Masked Angel, Clown, The Scream 4 (Live 4Ever), Blood Princess, 37, The Runt, The Himmer, The Squealer, Summer Days, Hiccup, Taken Teaser, The Scream 4 (Live 4Ever), Scream of Death, The Brother, Hugs & Kisses, Echo, Attack Of The Dolls 2. Best Comedy - Blind Mother, Bobby, Bobby 2, Bobby 3, Bobby 4, Bobby 5, Bobby 6, Bobby 7, Men At Work, Dadda Dearest. Best Romance - Aubrey and Me, Dreamers, Perfume, Caroline, Wake Me Up, Hope, This Diary Belongs To:, Honest, High Speed, Kill For You, My Sweet Paul, Forever Love, Hidden Love, Lies. Best Cast - Who Killed Mary, Missing, Aubrey and Me, This Diary Belongs To:, R.I.P., The Cyclist, Memory, Bobby, The Squealer, The Gran, Unmasked, Clown. Single of the Year - Nudey, Shattered Butts, Nobodys' Bidnih, Naked Shower Filmer, You Turned Away, Clarksons, Shop, Cheeks Up, Marry The Himmer, Supah Cute (L0VE), Can't Decide What To Have, Fairycakes, Lightning Strikes The Heart, Aggressive, Everytime I Go, Monstwung, Wink Duster, When I Stare Into Your Eyes I See Another World I Visit Thee And I Become One With Your Beautiful Soul My Baby, Put on a Show!, Two Faced, Blood Stains, Break The Blonde, I Wanna Strip, Kiss the Mirror, Tell You, Sunny Field, Dancing With Me, Bitter, Cos U Still Flashin', Willa, Fear of Dusting, Bloo Eyes, Let The Sun Shine, Mine, Heartbroken, Lunge, Boring, Pyramid, The Heart Is Not Forgotten, Let's Show Ya, So Lonely, * Groans *, The Blood, Gave You My Heart, Black and White, A-M-E, I Can't Show You My Vung, Soda in a Sack, Round the Blue Sky, Party All Day, Maka Maka Maka, Rice Pudding!, Nudist Day, Don't Forget Us, Where To Go. Album of the Year - Boys, Hardcore Gettin', Bring My Style, The Ashley Show, 100% Music, Two Faces, Here and Now, Inspiration, Tunes, Obsessive, Jaq O'Clock, Nessa Eyed, Black & White, Le'Girl, Connected, Starlight, Understanding Our Style, Decide, 2013, Returned, D.N.L, Made You Smile, Two Sugars. Songwriter of the Year - Jean Veraye, Albert Carsten, Albert Carsten, Maggie Saesha, Meesta, Naomi, Glasses. Best Young Actor (under 18) - Adam Johnston, Toby Stacca, Ethan Hunt, Samuel Davis, Cameron O'Brian, David Davis, Mark Hoilina, Reggie Lesea. Best Young Actress (under 18) - Rose Hellton, Sophia Ferrinton, Ashley O'Brian, Jennifer Hunt, Sarah Blawhite, Emily Cahr, Lauren Michaels, Sabrina Simons, Jane Gutta, Lottie Peters, Polly Greyat, Alex Mintollia, Janessa Jones, Jaqueline Jones, Hannalou Jonson, Patty Selah, Wendy Soluma, Dana Melooh, Amanda O'Brian, Leona Moss, Amily Simone, Ada Deelop, Freya Nashal, Faith Dream, Ruby Flourbud. Best Child Actor / Actress (under 13) - Alexander Keto, Elsie Gibtyal, Summer Kork, Buttercup Daisycake, Rose Petal, SaLa Bell, LeLa Bell, Jade Ranom, Laina Kareeh, Roxanne Rosemary O'Brian, O'Leesto. Best Inspirational Role - Squeaker (Ashley & Squeaker), Bambi (Clown), Olive (Silas), Gloria (Giraffe Girl), Alastair (Missing), Lily Sufole (Memory), Freddie (Who Killed Mary). Best Newcomer (Actor, Male) - Noah Hacis, Aiden Latel, Matt Lareen, Jimmy Jimmanie. Best Newcomer - Actor, Female - Melanie Simz, Dana Melooh, Ruby Maria, Carly Bluan, Zoe Laren, Freya Tovia, Hannalou Jonson, Melanie Simz, Rose Hellton, Cedi White, Faith Dream. Best Duo (Acting) - George O'Brian and Kay Losak, Amanda and Ashley O'Brian, Adam Johnston and Jane Gutta, Mable Gahr and Michael Kent. Best Style (Singer) - Christina Boent, Willow Tarel, Sarah Closh, Piper, Felicity, Topaz, Bianca, Ashley O'Brian, Amanda O'Brian, Cloud, Vunga Carton, The Older Lady, Courtney Oldo. Best Death (TV Show) - Faye in Silas, Zoey in Silas, Lucy in Silas, Archie in Secrets, Rachel in Lake Street, Tiny Thomas in School Kids, Joe in Midspringer Murders, Caitlin in Remmerdale, Sean in Secrets. Presenter of the Year - Raven Boxer, Emma Wirel, Dylan Trasp, Izzie Carlo, Kim Blastin, Kristen Fiav, Oliver Tarn, Ellis Starey, Paul Talor, Poppy Rita Bell, Veerine Koriin. Best Newcomer (General Celebrity) - Ruby Maria, Rose Hellton, Cedi White, Millicent O'Brian, Elizabeth Bert, Lisa Ole, Aiden Latel, Baxter O'Brian, Annabella Blue, Faith Dream, Buttercup Daisycake, Hazel Smith, Jimmy Jimmanie, Rose Hellton. Best Drama Scene (TV Show) - Justin Gets Attacked (Secrets), Sean's Beat Down (Secrets), Callie Gets Lamped (The Silence), Clarica Tries To Murder Bonnie (Lake Street), Jane Pulls Her Leg Hairs Out (School Kids), The Masked One Kills Then Gets Tasered (Silas), Olive Gets Pushed Downstairs (Silas), Billie and Lucy Fight (Silas). Best TV Show - Silas, The Silence, Secrets, Finding Rose, School Kids, Westenders, Lake Street, Lemmerdale, Remmerdale, Family Love, The Workers, Villagers, Kill, Loronation Steet. Best Newcomer Show - Secrets, Ashley & Squeaker, Always the Innocent, Family Life, Family Love. Model of the Year (Female) - Ruby Maria, Olive Dew, April Sandford, Briar Zandi, Hilary Yotah, Bella Brian, Petunia Anna Bell, Samantha Jones, Stefani Marie Luto, Summer Nights, Kelly Pakalinch, Charlotte Black, Katrina Black, Wietcha Lainroh, Becca Bolton, Vanessa Loi, Heather Layten, Sahera, Alison Latta, Ellie Oompo, Janessa Jones, Jaqueline Jones, Hettie Smith, Model of the Year (Male) - Jonathan Vaylev, Telear Melk, Nathaniel Dobison, Jim Narme, Saeh Korne, Waio Lorin, Rober To, Simon Winter, John Meetle, James Karoo, Tuba Keto. Best Cast (TV Show) - Silas, Kill, Finding Rose, School Kids,Ashley & SqueakerVillagers, Westenders, Lake Street, Downside Up, Midspringer Murders, Criminal, The Police, The Hospital, Nurse Who, Secrets. Best Storyline (TV Show) - Dylan's Abuse By Masky (Silas), Tiny Thomas Bullying (School Kids), Gangster Didn't Realise She Was Pregnant With Triplets (Gangsters), Sally Steals Debbie's Hairdryer (Loronation Street), Kittie Changes Her Name To Doggie (Westenders), Alfie Smacks His Son (Remmerdale), Samantha Wants To Become Sammy The Man (Lemmerdale). Best Band (All) - Enorelbot, Radio Girls, Pride, The Lauren Michaels Choir, Country Barn, Bon Bon Buddies, Ban Ban Buddies, Biauciet, The Pig Faces, The Freaks, Diamonds, The Jingas, Beauty, Bandi, Broken Lies, Blue Skies, Jaq Sound, The Olive Tree, Strong, Big Saver, Girl Power, Lime, Fragrance, Boy Power, Goonga. Celebrity of the Year (All) - Olive Dew, Jared O'Brian, Alison Latta, Karen Darrla, Hayley Weesta, John Meetle, Samantha O'Brian, Samantha Kowalski, Mickey Saesha, Cloud, Cameron Vrant, The Older Lady, April Sandford, Courtney Oldo, Frank Tayla, Rachel Kowalski, Cherry Soda. 2013 - Winners Best Actress - Samantha Jones Best Actor - Aiden Latel Best Singer (Male) - Mike Layau Best Singer (Female) - Christina Boent Best Singer (All) - Na Nip Best Actor / Actress - Sam Samohko Best Film - R.I.P. Best Horror - The Cousin Best Comedy - Blind Mother Best Romance - Hidden Love Best Cast - Aubrey and Me Single of the Year - Mine by The Olive Tree Album of the Year - Here and Now by April Sandford Songwriter of the Year - Jean Veraye Best Young Actor (under 18) - Samuel Davis Best Young Actress (under 18) - Sophia Ferrinton Best Child Actor / Actress - Elsie Gibtyal Best Inspirational Role - Jane Gutta as Alistair in Missing Best Romance Pairing - Ethan Hunt and Aiden Latel (Aubrey and Me) Best Newcomer - Actor, Male - Jimmy Jimanmanma Best Newcomer - Actor, Female - Freya Tovia Best Duo (Acting) - Ashley O'Brian and Amanda O'Brian Best Style (Singer) - Bianca Best Death (TV Show) - Tiny Thomas in School Kids Presenter of the Year - Paul Talor Best Newcomer (General Celebrity) - Baxter O'Brian Best Drama Scene (TV Show) - Clarica Tries To Kill Bonnie (Lake Street) Best TV Show - Lake Street Best Newcomer Show - Ashley & Squeaker Model of the Year (Female) - Sahera Model of the Year (Male) - James Karoo Best Cast (TV Show) - Midspringer Murders Best Band (All) - The Freaks Celebrity of the Year (All) - Jared O'Brian Most Awards Recieved 2013 - Aiden Latel